Clegg Holdfast
Clegg was born a poor black child, until he realized he was actually a Nosaurian at the age of 14. He was a thrill seeker, a homicidal maniac, and a brilliant astrophysics engineer. He could have been one of the greatest engineers in galactic history, but he knew early on in his studies that he'd rather be a daredevil. He was working on a research project that would mathematically explained the difference between hyperspace and light-speed, which many filmmakers during his time didn't understand. However, he ditched his studies so that he could participate in various dangerous activities, which was a lot more fun. One time, he was on Coruscant, and he happened to walk by a Republic military officer in full dress uniform. Upon seeing the officer's shiny medals, he knew he had to have them. So he simply attacked the officer, in broad daylight, by viciously gnawing off the man's face and genitals. The attack left all eyewitnesses screaming for cover, so Clegg was left unopposed, and simply took the medals. He pinned them to his chest. I mean, his CHEST, not his shirt. He stuck them right into his chest! He rarely removed them, and wore them with pride. Clegg travelled to Nal Hutta, where he killed a Hutt for no reason by aggressively gnawing off his genitals and face. The Hutts, at first appalled by the death of their kin, were quickly impressed by the daring little prick, and decided to offer him podracing training. They figured that any actual experience he lacked would be more than made up for by is ridiculous aggressiveness and fearlessness. After completing the program, he was sent by the Hutts to Tatooine where he entered the Boonta Eve Podrace. As a newcomer, he was not expected to win. Nevertheless, halfway through the race, he was doing well, until his pod was flashed by Sebulba causing him to crash. You'd think he'd be angry, but he wasn't. The high-speed crash was so thrilling, Clegg loved every minute of it. Thinking he couldn't top that type of excitement, he retired from the sport, and moved on to his next daring adventure. Later, Clegg attacked a young Jedi named Fendi Doublenutt who was travelling to conduct some aggressive negotiations on London. Clegg used his signature move, which he had perfected during his attack on Coruscant, and deftly gnawed off Fendi's double nut, and face. Clegg took Fendi's lightsaber as a trophy and then moved on to other exploits. As it turned out, some young London activists witnessed the murder, and decided to use it to their advantage. They tossed a few large firecrackers (which they happened to have handy) towards the Jedi corpse, and then later claimed they killed him with a bomb in order to advance their political initiatives, which mostly involved sitting around arguing about which basketball team LBJ and D-Wade should play for. Harmless really, and most Jedi barely noticed the loss of Doublenutt. Clegg kind of disappeared into obscurity during the Clone Wars. His whereabouts have been unknown for quite some time, but it's possible he'll reappear in your house and gnaw off your genitals and face, so just keep that in mind. Category:Podracing